Your Knight
Previous Quest Info Andre is waiting for you at the door and wants to talk to you. Objective Go out and talk to Andre. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Andre won the knights dance battle and proved his strength. 'Please let me become the knight of the Ellensteins'. Perhaps the pledge of allegiance is the confession of a knight. Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: There's a knight outside who wants to see you, lady. Eliza: Knight? What knight? Maid: He - he called himself Mr. Andre... Eliza: What kind of knight is he? He has not even been a retinue of any family, and has no achievements in war... Magda: Mom, after all, he won the first place in the knights' dance battle. His strength is beyond all doubt. As far as I know, he also possesses the excellent character of a knight, and I believe that even if he is not knighted this time, he will soon... Eliza: Okay, okay, I haven't said anything yet. I know you want to see him. Just go. Magda: Yes, mom! Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Andre! Andre: You are here. I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. Magda: That's all right. You are my friend. You are always welcome. Andre: You know about what happened two days ago, right? Magda: Um... You won the first place, but you were not knighted... I'm sorry, Mr. Andre, but I can't help you with this... Andre: You don't have to mind!! I mean... It is true that I am, as Mr. Elios said, too young to earn people's trust, but one day I will accumulate enough strength to prove myself. Magda: Mr Elios went too far in doing this! What are you going to do? Andre: I'll stay in Finsel. You know it's a disgrace for a knight to escape without a fight. Magda: Right. If you leave, he will be even more satisfied. Andre: What's more... There is one more thing that I am very concerned about. Magda: Eh? What's that? Andre: During my return to Finsel, I had been lost in the fancy balls, and even nearly lost the sword of justice in my heart. You have been helping me and encouraging me. Now... Lady Ellenstein, allow me to be your knight. Magda: What?! But, but... You know, the Ellenstein family hasn't really returned to the aristocracy... Andre: So... I look forward to the day when you, Lady Ellenstein, press my sword on my shoulder. Will you? Magda: Mr. Andre... Andre: I will take that as a yes! Then, from now on, I will be a knight of the Ellenstein family... Although there's no ceremony and it's a little out of line, but I, Andre Wolf, is here pledging allegiance to you. Magda: You, you don't have... Andre: Please let me protect you instead from now on! Magda: Thank you, Mr. Andre. Story Chat 3 Eliza: You are back, Magda. What did you talk about? Magda: Nothing, mom. I'm going to my room first! Eliza: Why do you blush, he... He confessed his love to you? Magda: No! What are you talking about, mom? He, he just said he wanted to be a knight of the Ellenstein family... Eliza: Huh? You said yes? Magda: Yes... Oh, mom, I'm tired. I'll go to bed first! Eliza: This girl... Well, the boy has no power or status, and dares to target at the Ellenstein family. Next time he comes, you mustn't open the door for him. Maid: Eh? Yes, Madam... Eliza: But the Ellensteins' knight... That sounds good. Never mind. Maid: ... (Then should I open the door or not...) Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript